Childhood Love
by JasperIsMyHippie
Summary: One-shot. Kinda funny. About the Flock growning up. Not to long. Slight FAX. Disclaimer: I dont own Maximum Ride or the characters...James Patterson does...if I did though I would be freakin amazing! But I didn't...so I'm not! Read and Review please!


**Just a one shot! Hope u enjoy! Not much fax but a little is hinted in there!**

**

* * *

**

**Fang Max Iggy 5 years old Nudge 2 years old gazzy and angel don't exist yet!**

**Max P.O.V**

I watched from the porch of our backyard as Nick chased James**(they don't have nicknames yet! And Iggy isn't blind yet!) **It was a daily thing for us, James messed with Nick, Nick got mad and started to chase James. Not the greatest, but it keeps us entertained.

"Maxy? Why don't you go play with Nick and James? I have to take Crystal to the park for awhile. You will all be safe here!" Our temporary dad, Jeb said.

"Otay." I responded with a smile. My front teeth were missing.

I ran out to Nick and James. Nick was on top of James, threatening him…Well, as well as he could for a five year old.

"Stop it you two! Come on, let's play a game!" I said, putting my hands on my hips. I had seen older girls in movies do that when they wanted to look tough.

"Like what?" James asked me.

"Like…TAG! In the sky! Let's fly!"

I pushed off the ground and unfurled my wings. I lifted myself higher and higher till I could barely see Nick and James. They slowly flew to me and once Nick was to me a tagged him with one of my wings and yelled: "Your it!" to him.

He didn't like that very much. He chased after James and it went back and forth between the three of us until we could hear Jeb calling for us.

"Oh no! Jeb's home! Hurry get back in the backyard!" I yelled to the boys.

We dove to the ground and used our heels to slow us down. Nick and I sat down. James started patting our heads like we were playing duck duck goose. Jeb came out right then.

"Hey kids. I brought food back with me! It's dinner time! Let's get you washed up and then we'll eat!" He said.

Nick, James and I smiled at each other. We were just that good!

* * *

**M,F,I 7 years old N 4 years old Gazzy 1 Gazzy keeps his name**

**Max P.O.V.**

I marched my way to Nick's room. It was just him and me…Jeb had taken Crystal, James, and our newest edition, Gazzman-you don't even wanna know how bad the boy smells when he lets loose!-somewhere. I wasn't even sure.

"Nick! Open up! I'm bored!" I pounded on his door screaming.

"Go away!" he said. He sounded hurt! No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it!

I slammed the door open and looked at Nick in shock. His tooth came in! And it looked like a fang!

"Your tooth looks like a fang! Lemme see it! Come on! Open up!" I said. I pried his mouth open and looked at it.

"Fang….I like the sound of it! I declare that starting now, your new name is Fang! Got it?" I got in his face.

He nodded.

"Okay."

We smiled at each other.

* * *

**M,F,I 9 N 6 G 3 and Angel 2**

**Max P.O.V**

"Iggy!" I yelled up the stairs. "Get your blind butt down here and help us clean!"

Now, I know what you're thinking. A blind boy help clean? And why is his name Iggy now? And why is he blind now?

A)Yes

B)Because I gave it to him-just like I gave Fang his and Crystal hers. Which is Nudge because she is always nudging your leg or arm. It's annoying.-

C)Because he got kidnapped by the school again-the lab we grew up in-and the failed at the 'trying to make his eyes better' experiment.

We had to move. Now we live in this house shaped like an E. It's pretty cool.

"I can't help! I'm blind if you didn't notice!" He said looking almost into my eyes. He may be blind, but he sure doesn't act like it! Ughh. The boy can _still_ cook better than me! It's soo annoying!

"Go help!" I screamed at him.

"I'M BLIND!" He yelled right back.

"You do perfectly fine even though you're blind! So go help right now!"

"Max. Iggy. Stop yelling!" Jeb said coming through the door.

"She's yelling at me 'cuz I'm not helping clean! I'm blind!" Iggy said. He started crying.

"Iggy come here. Max go to your room. No supper! Stop picking on the poor boy!" Jeb said to me.

I stormed up to my room and slammed the door behind me.

A couple hours later Fang came in holding a plate of food.

"I snuck it for you." Was the only thing he said.

I launched myself into his arms and cried. Fang is the only one who's ever seen me cry. That's because he's my best friend. I scarfed the food down and Fang and I layed in my bed. He kissed my forehead and I blushed in the darkness.

* * *

**M,F,I 11 N 8 G 5 A 2**

**Max P.O.V.**

I was crying. Fang was holding onto me and had his lips on my temple. Why was I crying you ask? Because Jeb was gone. He left us. Actually, we all knew he was dead, but we didn't want to think that way.

"I HATE YOU JEB! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU FOR LEAVING US ALONE! I HATE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Then I burst into a whole new round of tears. Great. So much fun. At least the others didn't see me like this.

"It's gonna be okay Max. It's gonna be fine! We'll get threw it! I'll be by your side no matter what…Okay?" Fang said.

I nodded and sniffled.

Fang and I had become inseparable. We were an official couple and madly in love. I couldn't ask for more…OH! Wait! I could. My dad back. The man who was like our dad. But he's never coming back! Never!

"It hurts so much Fang. So much." I whispered.

"I know."

"Max?" A small voice said.

"Yes? Come in Angel." I said. I quickly wiped up m tears.

Angel, my baby girl ran into the room and jumped on the bed in between Fang and me.

"Someone is in our kitchen. He's said he needs you." She said to me.

I nodded.

I walked into the kitchen on high alert. Anyone could attack us now that-

"JEB!" I screamed.

I threw myself at the man squeezed his waist.

"Max. I was only at the store! Calm down. You knew where I was going!" Jeb said impatiently.

"But I missed you sooooo much!" I said.

"I'm never gonna leave you Max. Never!" He promised.

He didn't keep his promise.

* * *

**M,F,I 12 N 9 G 6 A 5**

**Max P.O.V.**

Jeb was gone for good this time. He never came back from the store. He left us on our own. But I promise as long as I'm with my flock, that I won't let them down. I'll protect them forever and ever. No matter what. I'll love them and be the leader they need.

I promise. And I won't be like Jeb and break my promise.

* * *

**Tell me how you like it! i would love that! **

** REVIEW**

** PLEASE!**

** :)**


End file.
